1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a treatment apparatus and an electro-surgical device for joining living tissues using energy.
2. Description of the Related Art
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 7,115,139 B2 and U.S. Pat. No. 6,953,461 B2 disclose forceps capable of infusing a liquid into a living tissue while the living tissue is being coagulated by high-frequency energy. Thus, drying, carbonization, and burning of a living tissue and sticking of the tissue to forceps adversely affecting coagulation when the living tissue is coagulated by high-frequency energy can be prevented by a technology disclosed by U.S. Pat. No. 7,115,139 B2 and U.S. Pat. No. 6,953,461 B2.
Further, a control method of infusing a liquid disclosed by U.S. Pat. No. 7,115,139 B2 controls the flow rate of an electrically conducting fluid in accordance with the magnitude of output so that a desired temperature (100° C.) is reached using the cooling action of the liquid by controlling the ratio of the electrically conducting fluid removed at a boiling point.
Also, a control method of infusing a liquid disclosed by U.S. Pat. No. 6,953,461 B2 changes the flow rate of the liquid to control boiling of an electrically conducting fluid based on a signal from an output measuring device.
Further, Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication Nos. 2004-8581, 2004-8582, and 2004-8583 disclose a galvanosurgery apparatus for easily and reliably performing a wide range of thermocoagulation operations. The basic idea of the technology disclosed by Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication Nos. 2004-8581, 2004-8582, and 2004-8583 is to remedy electric characteristics of living tissues near an energizing part through enhancement of electric conductivity by supplying a wetting liquid such as a physiological salt solution to tissues through which a high-frequency current is less likely to pass because of thermocoagulation (tissue cauterization) and drying. This allows a wide range of thermocoagulation (tissue cauterization) and tissue ablation. Then, Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication Nos. 2004-8581, 2004-8582, and 2004-8583 disclose methods of controlling an infusion amount of liquid, such as a method of controlling the infusion amount of fluid, based on detection information such as pressure and temperature, and a method of controlling a high-frequency device and a pump based on a tissue impedance.